


Five Years More

by minusmelle



Series: that dangerous guy [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mostly fluff and smut, and like a sprinkle of angst, cute guys being fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: a look into roman and seth's lives five years later.





	

“Oh fuck!”

You'd think that after five more years of sleeping with the same man, Seth would get bored of it. But it was quite the opposite especially when Roman thrusted up into Seth over and over, and over. They were supposed to be up making breakfast for the the twins by now before they wake up hungry looking for their daddies. But, Seth was failing at being quiet, smiling at his husband as he kissed over his sweaty body. Roman's was whispering the dirtiest stuff in his ear as he fucked his man into oblivion. Seth held onto him, his fingers scratching up Roman's back as he started to pound into him, until they both started to feel it… that urge, that fever… the lust. A couple more thrusts and Seth was coming, a few more and Roman followed, milking that ass for all it was worth until Seth fell against him at the foot of the bed.

“Okay, I was wrong… you definitely still got... _daddy_ ,” Seth panted against his lips, breathing heavily as Roman hummed happily against him.

“Never doubt me, I can still make you come in under 20 minutes. I know the secrets of your body, better than anyone.” Roman smugly smiled at his husband then slowly pulled out, and placed Seth gently on the bed next to him.

“I hate that you can. You ruined me for other men. Now I'll never want anyone else.” Seth told him as he rolled over in bed, and kissed the center of Roman’s abs.

“Mm. You know, you haven't actually called me daddy in bed… in such a long time... did something change?” Roman asked, smirking because he already knew the answer.

“I just… find it weird to say now that we have kids ya know?” Seth laid down on Roman's chest and sighed softly.  “It's not like I'm that 24 year old kid living in our town house anymore. Wearing high heels and getting my ass eaten out by you..  Now I'm a dad and so are you..”

“Yeah.. we became dads, that's true,”  Roman spoke softly, he grabbed Seth’s arms and pulled him up so they were face to face. “But that doesn't mean I stop being your _daddy_ too.” His semi erection seated softly near Seth’s ass, causing Seth to smile and gently thumb his lips, “Call me it one more time baby, say my name.”

“ _Daddy,"_  Seth whispered against his lips, while he grabbed at Roman's sensitive dick and began to stroke slowly. Roman was about to turn Seth over and fuck him again but of course there was a knock on their door.

“PAPA! DADA!” Their little girl, Ivy, banged her small hands on their door relentlessly, “HUNGRY!”

Roman and Seth stopped what they were doing to laugh at each other once before parting. Seth was walking towards the bathroom but was stopped by Roman to give him a soft kiss before he left. Seth smiled against his lips, and whispered an I love you to him before going to shower.

Roman put on some basketball shorts and a old ufc tee before opening the door to see his beautiful 4 year old daughter smiling at him. “Ivy, my beautiful little girl,” Roman said as he picked her up and they walked to the twins bedroom to find Ivy’s brother. “August!” Roman happily shouted as he saw his son running towards him. He picked them both up, holding onto his heavy children as he carried them to the kitchen. Roman sat the giggling toddlers down on the kitchen counter then took out the pancake mix and showed it to them, “So, what do you guys think, blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes today?”

“CHOCOLATE CHIP!” The twins said in unison.

“Perfect. Come on, are you guys ready to get dirty?”

“YES DADDY!” They said again.

* * *

 Back in the room, Seth just came out of the shower, getting ready to get dressed when he noticed Roman's phone going off. He picked it up, taking it off charge and unlocked it. Usually Seth doesn't answer Roman's phone but he knew he was busy with the twins so he thought he could respond to his messages, if they were urgent. The picture of the twins both kissing Seth's cheek disappeared as Seth began to look through the phone.

Fuck.

Roman had about 10 different miscalls. Most of them were from Dean, asking him if he wanted to meet up later, but three of them were from a number Seth didn't recognize. The number was saved under “Greg.” also a _name_  Seth didn’t recognize. Seth didn't know what came over him, but the curiosity abd anxiety collided as he started to go through Roman’s texts and saw that this “Greg” guy had been texting his husband as well... all week, there were texts from "Greg" basically saying the same thing.

_I need to see you._

_Call me soon?_

_Please, Roman._

_Talk to me._

Seth didn't want to panic, after all he knew Roman was faithful. He was, he loved Seth just as much as Seth loved him and sure, after taking on the role of CEO of two new publishing companies Seth wasn’t home as much as he liked to be, but that didn't mean Roman would cheat. They were happy. They had their dream house, with two beautiful children. Roman wasn't even doing MMA anymore. He retired undefeated four years ago after he got the news from Seth that the surrogacy worked and he was going to be a father. They were… _happy_.

So why did it feel like Roman was keeping something from him?

Seth put his phone down and got dressed, still in Roman's clothes and quickly he came down the stairs, towards the kitchen to see his three favorite people in the world together making breakfast. There was flour in Ivy’s hair and August was eating the mix from the box, but Seth couldn't ask for a better life. There was no way Roman would give up Seth, and the twins for whoever this Greg guy was. _No way_. Seth caressed Roman's back softly, while scooping up his son in his arms.

 “Hey guys! What are we making?” Seth asked everyone happily.

“We make pancakes papa! Do you want one?” August said as he dipped his hands in the mix and placed most of it on Seth’s nose.

“Of course I do,” Seth licked it off then placed August down, and wrapped his arms around Roman from behind. Roman held him like he never wanted to hold anyone else and for a moment Seth forgot all about what he saw earlier.

* * *

 When it was 2, Roman and Seth decided to take the kids to the park together.  Roman and Seth sat on the bench holding hands as they watched August chase Ivy around. His former mma fighter was now caressing Seth’s hand with a contented smile on his face. Seth felt like an idiot for going through Roman’s phone earlier and an even bigger one for thinking the love of his life would ever hurt him. Still, it may not be cheating, but Seth didn't like that Roman was keeping secrets, their relationship was built on honesty so Seth had to speak up… even if it meant hearing something he wasn't prepared to hear.

“Romie,” He said softly, getting his husband's attention.

“Yeah babe?” Roman asked back, smiling at Seth.

“Romie... who's Greg?” There was panic in Seth's voice as he said it, fear of losing the one man who made him happy was eating him alive as he looked into gray eyes. “I went through your phone earlier, I saw the missed calls, and texts. Are you... cheating? Just tell me and we can work through it... for the twins. I... love you Roman.”

Roman let go of Seth's hand, then took a look back at their kids to make sure they were okay before he answered, “I don't know what's worse right now Seth, the fact that you going through my phone without asking or you sitting here and thinking that I would ever cheat on you.” Roman didn't say anything more to Seth, but the ceo could tell his husband was visibly pissed as he got up and began to chase the twins around the slide. Seth watched him, saddened that Roman just walked away like that. He blew out a breath then got up, deciding to play with the twins too. August ran into Seth's legs and that's when Roman picked up Ivy, and they glanced at each other…

Seth gave him a look, that said he was sorry, that he loved him and they could talk about it later but... 

 Roman just looked away again.

* * *

 In the evening after Seth made a yummy chicken alfredo pasta bake, and the kids were washed up and in bed by 7, Seth came into a room so cold, both metaphorically and literally. He went to their closet and grabbed one of Roman's shirts, while Roman sat in bed, reading. Seth placed the shirt on the bed, then slowly he undressed in front of Roman. His husband tried not to look at him as Seth got naked but it was hard not too. Seth was, and is the only guy Roman truly loved. He placed his book down, and watched Seth put on his clothes before getting on the bed, and crawling on top of Roman. 

There was silence for just a moment, both men staring before Roman inevitability began the awkward conversation.

“I don’t cheat.”

“I know.”

“I never thought about cheating.”

“I know.”

“Then why would you automatically assume that I was?” The heartbreak in Roman's voice was evident. Fuck. This was all Seth’s fault and he really needed to fix it.

“I don’t know, Romie," Seth sighed, "Your phone was going off over and over with alerts so I decided to answer a few since you were busy with the twins and that's when I saw that there were some messages from some guy named Greg, and… I got automatically jealous. In ten years our lives changed so much, Romie. I used to be the spoiled rotten librarian that you liked to take to Paris just so we could fuck against the glass in our hotel room.” Roman blushed at that, “Now I'm the guy putting in work hours while you stay at home and raise our kids. I'm so terrified of losing you Roman, I'm fucking scared that, one day I'm not gonna be enough for you. That you just might wake up one day and not see that young guy anymore who loves you so much.”

Roman took a breath, "Seth... I took a vow, when I married that young guy who liked to be spoiled rotten. For better or for worse, richer or poorer, sickness and health. That vow doesn’t change because you go to work or are busy. You stayed at home for 5 years waiting for me, every fight, every bruise. I can stay at home and take care of our kids for you, any day of the week and when you come home, I'll fuck you like we're in Paris.” Roman smiled at him, cupping Seth’s face in his hands gently, “But you're right about one thing... I shouldn't be keeping secrets. Not that it is one but, that "Greg" guy is one of the guys down in UFC. They want me to go one more match against Alberta. I told him no but he keeps offering. That's where the texts are from. I'm sorry I didn't tell you babe.”

Seth felt relief then immediate fear as Roman said he'd been offered another match from UFC. Roman quit for the kids but he still trained on weekends. He said it kept him in great shape and he was right, Seth loved that body, tight, thick, amazing but he still never could shake the fear he got at the beginning of every match. Roman had black eyes, ruptured lungs, two broken jaws, and eye surgery because of mma. Seth and Dean agreed together that he would hang it up and Roman did it for their family. There was no need to go back now.

“Roman please, don't go back.” Seth begged as he laid his head on Roman's chest. “I couldn't take it if you…”

“Shh, don't worry I'm not,” Roman assured him, rolling Seth over so he could look into his eyes. “I love you and our family too much to go back now. I love you more than I love fighting and that says something mister. Since fighting was my first love and all.”

“Fighting huh? I thought your first love was Tyler?” Seth teased, while spreading his legs open for Roman to fit between.

“Oh my god, I forgot all about Ty. My god, it's been so long.  I haven't really thought of other guys in years,” He laughed, “Do you still think of Finn? Or Marek maybe?”

“Really?” Seth gave him the side eye, “I didn't think of him even when we weren't married, and even though Marek is married now, no I don't ever think of him. I haven't thought about Finn either. I wonder if he's still with Sami… wait.. what about Dean? Do you think of him?”

“Ha. No. I don't, but nice try you jerk.” Roman picked Seth up off the pillows and held him close in his arms, “There's no one else, and nothing else I'd rather be than with you, and our kids until I'm old and gray.”

“There's nothing and no one else I want either.” Seth smiled at Roman and soon enough their lips met in a soft passionate kiss. Seth giggled against his lips when Roman grabbed his ass and tossed his shirt over his head. They fell back against the pillows, making out while laughing like horny teenagers and that's when Roman at a phone call.

He was smooching on Seth’s lips at the same time hands searching his night table for his phone. Roman found it once Seth put his tongue in his mouth. He opened one eye to see his callerID and of course it was Dean. He pressed the call button as soon as Seth started to stroke his dick. “Hey Dean, I'm kind of busy right now, whats up?”

“Yeah Dean! He's definitely busy,” Seth chuckled in the background.

“Okay ew, I told you two not to answer the phone for me if you're fucking. I would hang up in disgust if I weren't so damn happy right now.”

Roman rolled his eyes at Dean, although he couldn’t see him. Seth kissed along his neck, and it made Roman grab his ass and squeeze, “Okay humor us, why are you so happy? You should make it quick though, unless you want to hear Seth moaning my name.”

“You disgust me.” Dean laughed at him, “Okay since you guys are about to fuck I'll make this brief. Tony proposed to me last night and I said yes. I'm getting married, me. Can you fucking believe that?”

Roman and Seth both stopped fooling around as soon as they heard the news. Dean and Tony finally stopped playing with each other’s feelings and decided to get married? “DEAN!” Roman screamed as he jumped up in their bed, “I can't believe it! Oh my god, We're so happy for you!”

“We really are!” Seth agreed smiling at how excited his husband was.

“I can’t talk for long cause I still gotta tell mom and dad but I wanted you to be the first to know Ro. Not just because you're my best friend but also.. I want you to be my best man. What do you say”

“Yes!” Roman didn't hesitate in his answer.

“Thank you. Both of you. I love you.  I gotta go okay? I have so many calls to make. Have fun guys, but try not to wake your twins up this time.”

After Dean hung up, Roman placed his phone back down then smiled at his husband who was looking back at him curiously. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Seth asked, blushing at the love of his life. “Are you happy Dean's finally giving married life a try?”

“Yes and also…” Roman pulled on Seth's leg, bringing the giggling ceo down to the edge of the bed where he was. “Do you remember our wedding night? The way I fucked you?”

“Romie…” Seth placed his hands on his chest, pulling back from him, “We can't do it like that, the kids will wake-”

“They won't. I promise. Now come here Mr Reigns..” He pulled him in, “Time to make love to you like the spoiled rotten librarian that you are.”

Seth yelped in excitement as Roman picked them up off the bed and tossed him over his shoulder, walking towards the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind them, all you could hear was Seth’s moans, and a silent promise from Roman, to love him and their family for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my rolleigns crew who miss rolleigns as much as I do. -Melle


End file.
